swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 3
<--Heroine Quest 2 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 4--> ---- Chapter 3: Alpha Predator Cost to Start: 1 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa. AP+10, DP+5 +25 HP whenever you move Location: Mysterious Mountain Enemies Encountered: Unlucky Slime, Ronin, & Giant Lake Monster Objective: Defeat the monster keeping Uncle Gabe from getting his fish! Reward: 1 Your Silver Ring, 5 Smith Tokens, 3,000 Coins & Unlock New Boss: Giant Lake Monster ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Gilbert the Merchant is in orange. ---- Gabe: "Gee, fishes are so ridiculously expensive now!" Leemo: "Hey, it's the guy from the mountains! What are you grumbling about this time?" Gabe: "Hey, it's you two swordsmiths again! I am a traveling merchant, just call me Uncle Gabe from now on." "Anyway, have you guys heard about the price increase on the fishes in this town? The fish dealers claim they don't get enough supplies from the mountain rivers now." "The fish cuisine here is the best in the country, bar none. Now restaurants don't even serve dishes with fish anymore! How can I live without those delicious fish steaks!" Rufa: "Something is troubling the fishes in the lake..." Gabe: "Whoa! What do we have here! Even the hottest girl in town is with you guys now. Impressive, seems like you guys are up to something!" "Ah, I've got customers. See you guys in a bit." Rufa: "Let's go to the lake. We should be able to find something" ~~ Enter Mysterious Mountain ~~ Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Unlucky Slime Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Ronin Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "There is a pack of alpacas '''up ahead!" Rufa: "We need to think of a way to get those alpacas near the lake." #Take the straightforward approach, CHARRRGE! #Take the gentle approach, pet them. #You rush in on the pack of alpacas, causing them to flee in panic. Luckily, one of them runs toward the lake. #You've become the leader of the pack! They all follow you now. You got all sweaty with all these furry animals around you, though. Someone in the group is Wet! Move to the Boss Tile: Leemo:"Look at that little alpaca drinking from lake water, isnt it just adorable... Wait, there is something emerging from the water!" Rufa: Here it comes! Other than the fishes in the lake, the lake monster's favorite food is the alcapas on the shore!" "The lake monster will first mutilate the alcapa with its sharp teeth, then chew the meat without spitting any bones." Leemo: "Rufa... I think that detailed description was a bit unnecessary..." Fight: Giant Lake Monster Gabe: "Nice finish! That last hit on the head was awesome! So this ugly monster is responsible for eating up my delicious fishes..." Leemo: "What brought you here Uncle Gabe? Are you looking to join our adventure group?" Gabe: "Oh, come on! I am too old for that kind of thing. I followed you guys here out of curiosity." "Speaking of that monster, can I buy off its corpse from you? I see a lot of potentials in this thing, its skin, bones, head can all be utilized" "How about 3,000 coins? Deal?" Leemo: "Of course! We wouldn't know what to do with it anyway." Gabe: Look! There is a silver ring stuck in between its teeth! Did you just drop that?" #"Yeah, I guess I dropped it in combat." #"I don't know. It's not mine." #"No... The one I dropped is a normal copper ring..." #Gabe: "Dropping something in the heat of battle is not unheard of. Heh heh! Here you go!" #Gabe: "I like your honesty! Here, keep it!" #Gabe: "You thought I would give you a gold ring instead? Hah hah! You must've read too much fairy tales! Just take it, this is as good as it gets! Quest Complete! Rufa: "We've learned a lot from defeating a '''boss monster for the first time. If you seek further training,' ''you can always go back to the location '''on your own. Category:Heroine Quests Category:Mysterious Mountain Category:Smith Tokens